ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
龍王挑戰
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: 勇者鬥惡龍怪物仙境 * 類型: 高難度任務 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關任務: 勇者鬥惡龍怪物仙境 * 活動時間: 5/4/18 16:00 - 5/11/18 15:59 (UTC+8) Challenge the boss in this high difficulty dungeon and enrich your party with the bountiful rewards that can be obtained during this limited-time event! 戰鬥資訊 初級= 龍王挑戰 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 不使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 龍王, 龍王 |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 龍王挑戰 - 覺醒級 信賴度莫古利 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊伍中包含史萊姆 (包含同行者) |mission-3 = 不使用綠魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = Trust Moogle |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 龍王, 龍王 |drop = Gold Coin }} Boss (覺醒級) 戰鬥1 能力 *'Scorch:' Magic fire damage (1.7x) to all enemies *'Kafrizz:' Magic fire damage (2.5x) to one enemy *'Snooze:' Inflict Sleep (100%) on one enemy *'Fizzle:' Inflict Silence (100%) on all enemies *'Kafrizzle:' Magic fire damage (4.5x) to one enemy *'Kasizzle:' Magic lightning damage (1.65x, MAG) to all enemies *'Midheal:' Restore 200,000 (+5x) HP to caster 100% -> 80% *Casts Fizzle during the first turn and Fizzle + Snooze every 4 turns. *Casts Kafrizz once every turn. *Has a 30% chance of casting Scorch once per turn and 30% chance of casting Kasizzle every two turns. 79% -> 50% *Casts Kafrizzle 5 times after his HP is below 80%. *If you drop him below 80% on the first turn, the Fizzle cast has priority and he casts 4 Kafrizzle on one turn and the remaining on the following. *If he has used all Kafrizzle casts and still has actions, he won’t spend them using Kafrizz or Snooze *Remaining actions follow the previous phase’s AI. 49% -> 30% *Casts Fizzle & Midheal upon crossing the threshold (only happens once). He does not cast Kafrizz during this turn. Additionally, he casts Kafrizzle 3 times. *Remaining actions follow the AI from the 1st phase. 29% -> 0% *Casts Kafrizzle 5 times. *Remaining actions follow the AI from the 1st phase. Battle 2 能力 *'Mind Barrier:' Increase SPR by 50% for 3 turns to caster *'Dragonlord's Wrath:' Increase ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR by 50% for 3 turns to caster *'Channel Anger:' Increase ATK and MAG by 300% for 3 turns to caster. Cure Blind for caster *'Bite Off:' Physical damage (1.6x) to one enemy. Reduce ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR by 30% for 3 turns to one enemy *'Roar:' Physical damage (1.8x) to all enemies *'Inferno:' Magic fire damage (2x) to all enemies *'Wave of Panic:' Reduce ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR by 30% for 3 turns to all enemies *'Disruptive Wave:' Remove all effects from all enemies *'Kafrizzle:' Magic fire damage (4.5x) to one enemy *'Dragonlord's ATK increased:' Increase ATK by 30% for one turn to caster *'Dragonlord's DEF increased:' Increase DEF by 30% for one turn to caster *'Dragonlord's MAG increased:' Increase MAG by 30% for one turn to caster *'Dragonlord's SPR increased:' Increase SPR by 30% for one turn to caster AI *Casts Mind Barrier, Disruptive Wave & Wave of Panic on his first turn. He then ends the turn. *On standard turns, he retaliates any stat break by buffing the opposite stat by 30%. So breaking ATK triggers a DEF buff, SPR triggers a MAG buff and so on. *If you break all four stats (ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR), he will cast Channel Anger *Every turn he casts Inferno & Kafrizzle once. Remaining actions can be (20%) Bite Off or (80%) Auto-Attack. *Once he has performed 5 actions that are not Channel Anger or his stat buffs **If it’s a turn multiple of 5, he casts Wave of Panic and ends turn **If it’s a turn multiple of 4, he casts Dragonlord’s Wrath and ends turn. *There are some HP threshold skills **80% & 50%: Casts Roar once. **30%: Casts Roar instead of the usual Kafrizzle. Tips * 參考討論 * Battle 1: ** Uses silence, sleep and mostly fire magic attacks. ** If you are using a spell caster, bring silence protection. Use fire resistance gear/buff. ** Every 2 turns he has a chance to use an AoE lightning magic attack. While this attack is pretty weak, it might pose a problem when you are bringing a low-level Slime into this battle. Take care by hiding or use lightning resistance. * Battle 2: ** Uses a mix of ST and AoE physical or fire magic attacks. ** With fire resistance gear/buff, the only thing you need to worry are his physical attacks, so use a physical cover tank. With 100% fire resistance and 100% physical evasion cover tank, you are completely safe against all of his attacks. However, most cover don't trigger 100% of the time, so some ST physical attacks might pass before it triggers. They are not strong, but make sure to get your Slime to guard or hide. ** On turn 1, he will use SPR buff, AoE dispel, and AoE 30% ATK/MAG/DEF/SPR break. Start buffing on turn 2. He does not use dispel anymore after this turn. ** He will frequently break your party or buff himself. ** If you break him, he will counter with a 30% buff of opposite stats, e.g. ATK break will be countered with DEF buff. ** If you break all of his stats (ATK/MAG/DEF/SPR), he will counter with 300% ATK/MAG buff, AoE physical attack, and AoE fire magic attack. Make sure to avoid this. * His race changes from a human to a dragon in battle 2. * If you are bringing Slime, make sure to give it 100% fire resistance, or you can keep hiding with Concealing Cloth. * Bring fire resistance buff ability, and not green magic like Barfiraga to clear the mission. Examples: Minfilia, Chloe, Camille, Sylvia, Onion Knight, Emperor Shera. * Relevant pages: Elements, Fire. Videos Youtube